CB's Third Untitled Story
by Chibi Malik
Summary: Yaoi, Malik/Marik Just a random fic. I have no idea how this fanfic will turn out so I can't really give it a good summary yet...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
CB: Ok, then! Hey everyone!  
  
Everyone: *blinks*  
  
CB: Ok, this is something I just thought up of. I may, or may not continue it. Also, if you read my other story... The one I said I wrote more of, but was just too lazy to finish typing?  
  
Well, if you did read that... you're probably thinking something along the lines of 'Stop writing this and go finish typing your other story!'  
  
Or, you might have read it and are now thinking something along the lines of 'Yes! She's not writing any more of that other story! I wonder if this one will be any good. Anything is better than that other fanfic...'  
  
Or you might just be thinking 'Other story? You wrote more than one? Heh. Who would have guessed?'  
  
Or you might have given up on thinking, deciding it was too time-wasting to bother with. XD  
  
But whatever you're thinking (or not thinking) I hope you enjoy this story! Ok, now for the notes.  
  
***Notes*** Ok, this is Yaoi. The main pairing is Malik/Marik. You know the drill. Don't like, don't read. Now, I know this might be a bit of a change for me... I usually write Ryou/Bakura fanfics, and add a bit of Malik/Marik, but this time it'll probably just be Malik/Marik.  
  
Chapter 1 (this could be the ONLY chapter if I don't continue it but I'll put it there just because LOL)  
  
"Maaarrriiikkkk," Malik whined. The said-yami looked up just as his hikari climbed into his lap.  
  
"I'm bored Marik-kun," Malik stated.  
  
(Uh... I would've used something else like, what was it again? 'chan'? I don't know. But let's pretend I wrote it correctly. Or used the 'kun' thing correctly. Or if there's such a thing as that lol)  
  
Marik just sat there, looking at the cute hikari sitting in his lap.  
  
Malik, who was waiting for his yami to say something, realized that Marik wasn't gonna say anything so he just stared up at the said yami with his big lavender eyes.  
  
(Heh. I got this far and just figured out that I have NO idea what to write next. lol but I can't stop now! Oh yea. And if you're wondering where Evee is... I have no idea. But I'm pretty sure she's around here somewhere. I mean, I can't be *looks around* sane, can I? *shudders* scary...)  
  
Suddenly, Malik yawned. (Funny. I just yawned too. What? This is my inspiration... yea. lol)  
  
"Tired?" Marik asked, grinning. "I'm not. not... tired," Malik said, but in the middle of saying that, he yawned again. Marik's grin widened. "Are you sure?"  
  
Not trusting himself to say anything without yawning again, Malik just nodded and curled up in Marik's lap, resting his head on his yami's chest.  
  
"If I didn't know better, I'd say you Iwere/I tired," Marik said, smirking slightly. Not really thinking, (who does, these days, anyway?) Malik nodded.  
  
Grinning, Marik picked Malik up, off his lap, and walked over to the stairs. (stairs!!! Oo =D)  
  
Malik, responding to the movement, just snuggled closer to his yami, as Marik walked upstairs.  
  
Pushing the door open with his foot, Marik carried his sleepy hikari into his room, and lay him down on the bed.  
  
Marik was about to say something, but he smiled and stopped when he realized that Malik was already asleep. Turning away silently, Marik crept out of the room and went to his own bedroom.  
  
The next morning.  
  
CB: Hah! Cliffhanger! Well, guess I'll just leave you here to wonder what happens the next morning. Cya! *waves happily and runs off*  
  
*comes back after a few seconds* And yes, I do realize that this is extremely short, but. I ran out of ideas. If you have an ideas of what COULD happen next morning I'd greatly appreciate it. =D *runs off again*  
  
*comes back for the third time* Heh. Sorry 'bout that. I just want to mention that the first chapter might not be exactly PG-13 material, but since this is going to be Malik/Marik that's why I chose that rating. *walks off* 


	2. Discontinuation

Currently, nothing is being written for this fanfic. Aparantly, I haven't updated it since last summer, and 'tis November 29. Almost December. So, for now, I'm not continuing this fanfic. Sorry.  
  
-Chibi Bakura 


End file.
